


Happy Anniversary

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick celebrate in the kitchen.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 5





	Happy Anniversary

When Patrick woke up he found a long stemmed red rose next to him on the pillow.

Sitting up, he fingered the stem for a moment before sniffing it. _Pete,_ he thought, smiling. It wasn't the first time he had done something so romantic and thoughtful like this. 

Quickly getting dressed, he bounced downstairs. He found Pete in the kitchen, drinking his who only knew how manycup of coffee and playing with his phone. "Hey."

Pete looked up. "Hey yourself." He leaned in for a kiss. "You're early."

Patrick looked at the clock on the wall; it was barely nine. "Early for me anyway," he said with a shrug and a smile. He wound his arms around Pete's neck. "Thank you for my rose."

Pete smiled. "It's not as pretty as you," he said, nuzzling Patrick's cheek when he blushed. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, love," Patrick gave him another kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Telling Joe and Andy." He put his phone down and pulled Patrick into his lap. "Just warning them to stay away today if they don't want to see anything they don't want to."

Patrick put his arms around Pete's neck to hold himself steady. "And how are we supposed to do that when we're supposed to meet them later to put the finishing touches on the EP?" He asked, amused. "We're supposed to release it next week."

Pete stared at him. "Fuck, I forgot," he said, burying his face in his lover's defined shoulder. "Do we have to?"

"We had to push "Mania" back," Patrick reminded him. "I'd hate to have to push this back, too."

The bassist heaved a sigh. "Then I guess we have to go to work," he said, resigned. "Do we have much further to go? Maybe we can knock off early."

Patrick thought for a moment. "I don't think so. I'll know better when we get to the studio." He started to get up.

Pete kept him where he was. "Not so fast," he chided gently. "Where's my morning sugar?"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "You got a kiss," he reminded him.

Pete raised an eyebrow. "Not the kind of sugar I was hoping for," he said, putting a hand on his demined ass. "But I like that, too."

Patrick laughed as he blushed. "We don't have time for the sugar you want."

"Don't we?" At the beep of his phone, Pete held it out, showing Patrick the latest text. It was from Joe, saying that he'd meet them both at the studio by noon and that Andy was bringing him. "There you go. We have plenty of time."

Patrick stared. "You just want to get laid," he accused good-naturedly.

"I prefer to think of it as celebrating my anniversary with the man I'm in love with, but whatever works," Pete said, shrugging. 

Patrick heaved a sigh. "I just got out of the shower. And put on clean clothes."

"We can take another one. I'll even wash your back," Pete said as he slid a hand up Patrick's back. "Come on, baby. Do you really want to say no?"

Patrick considered things for all of a second and a half. "What do you want?" he asked. Upon seeing a gleam in his lover's dark eyes, he shook his head. "And no. I'm not letting you fuck me on the kitchen table."

Pete pouted. "But it's our anniversary! And it's sturdy enough."

"No." Patrick's voice was firm. "Ask me again on Christmas. Or Valentine's Day."

"Good to know." He gave Patrick another quick kiss. "How about on the back deck then?"

"Your neighbors?" Patrick asked. "Especially that little blue haired old lady with the binoculars? Remember when she caught you skinny dipping?"

"Oh. Yeah." Pete grimaced. "I'm just damn lucky she didn't have a camera. Otherwise I'd be bare assed on the internet. Again."

"We all are," Patrick said smiling. "So? At least we're narrowing things down a little."

Pete's hands slid down to cup Patrick's ass. "I still want a taste of my sugar," he said as he looked Patrick up and down. "Stand up. Here. In front of me."

Patrick did as he was asked. "So I'm standing up in front of you," he said with a smile. "Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

"Yes." Pete sank to his knees. "Shut the fuck up." With that, he unzipped Patrick's pants and slid his mouth over his hard cock. 

Patrick groaned as he wound his fingers through the bassists dark hair. "Oh, God..sweet," he breathed. "So fucking sweet and perfect."

Pete's head bobbed back and forth as he sucked, delighting in the salty sweet fluid leaking out onto his tongue. he groaned as he wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist, caressing every inch of the hard length. _Patrick...my Patrick...you taste so good._ He moaned, sucking harder as he tried to draw out Patrick's orgasm. 

The singer's eyes screwed shut as he tightened his fingers in Pete's hair. "Pete," he warned, his voice shaking. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna come, love."

He meant it as a warning. Pete took it as added incentive. He sucked even harder, his tongue circling the slit as he took the entire length down his throat as far as it would go.

It was too much. Patrick cried out as he came down Pete's throat. Closing his eyes, Pete swallowed everything he had to give, reveling in the rush he had both giving Patrick and giving himself at the exact same time.

He drew away a moment later, tucking Patrick's cock back into his pants before standing up. "Beautiful baby," he whispered, kissing his parted lips. "You're amazing."

Patrick opened his eyes. "So are you. Amazing," he said softly, brushing his finger over Pete's swollen lips. He tried to pat down his hair next; it was sticking up in all directions. "I think I was pulling a little too hard."

Pete shook his head. "You weren't. I kinda liked it." He smoothed it down. "And you're amazing, too. With everything."

Patrick's hands drifted down to Pete's belt buckle. "And now let me do something amazing for you."

Pete stopped him. "Later tonight. After we get home from the studio."

Patrick smiled. "I like way you think. And I love you," he said, squeezing his fingers. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," Pete said, his heart soaring for the man in his arms. "And I love you, too." 


End file.
